Knights on the Blacktop Reengineered Teaser!
by The-Knight2000
Summary: Ok, this is essentially a teaser in the style of a Knight Rider pre-credits sequence for a fic I'm working on. The story is a cross between Knight Rider old and new AU and The Fast and the Furious, and can be found in that section.


_Ok, this probably won't make much sense, but then it's not supposed to do yet. It helps if you imagine the scenes taking place, cutting into the next one, in the same style as they used to do on Knight Rider before the opening credits. Which is where inspiration comes from, since the story is going to be a cross between the world of Knight Rider (old and new), and the Fast and the Furious. I'm also going to say thank you to Tempest Races for allowing me the use of her characters, and the back-story she developed in "She's Bonnie" and "Adrenaline"._

_I recommend you go read her work, because it's brilliant. I also say want to thank you to her for the character and vehicle she designed for me to use in this fic, I'm assuming you can all pick out which one I mean. Thank you, and I hope that the teaser will convince you to read the story over in the Fast and the Furious section, and that you remember the season finale of Knight Rider 2008 airs tonight at 8pm. Enjoy!_

_**Teaser!**_

The double doors that formed the entrance splintered, giving way and shattering in all directions as a black and silver Trans-am with a gold light rippling back and forth on its front end hurtled into the warehouse, the car's tires squealing as its back end span.

**************************************************

"Your next assignment," Michael said, tossing the file to him. "You hear about the truck heists that have been going on here?"

"I heard that a truck had been stolen, no details were given though," Knight frowned. "What does that have to do with street racing?"

"Read the file," Michael said. "In brief, the trucks were raided in transit. 3 unmarked black Honda Civics, green neon under glow from the chassis, precision driving. Tire tracks are consistent with a favourite brand of street racers."

"You think someone in the street racing world is pulling off the heists?"

"We're sure of it," Michael replied. "The LAPD had a case about a couple of years ago. Same method of hijacking trucks. No arrests, no convictions and the heists stopped."

"So where do I start?" Knight asked.

**************************************************

"Now this is home," Knight grinned. "Automobile heaven, right Karr?"

"I am unfamiliar with that reference," Karr replied as Knight slid the black and silver Trans-am into the busy street. Music blared, mixing into one big mass of sound from the numerous cars parked there.

Knight made an approving noise as he cast his eyes over the cars present, a black Nissan Skyline R34 with an elaborate tiger pattern along the side, surprised to find that its apparent driver was a blond female with incredibly pale skin. She seemed familiar, before he recalled seeing her and the car a few months back in tuner magazine, although he was sure that wasn't where he knew her from. There were a lot of other car's present, but the two that caught his attention next were a white Mustang GT, with blood red paint picking out the wheel arches, roof trim and stripes across the doors, topped off with a carbon fibre hood and rear spoiler. The one next to it was a second generation RX-7, a front mounted intercooler and tinted windows that were almost the same colour as the car which had the most elaborate paint job he'd ever seen.

The bottom six inches of the car were jet black and painted to look like a tree line. The upper part was very dark purple and the roof was painted in varying shades of lighter purple to look like storm clouds. From the clouds down to the trees were brilliant silver lightning bolts and around the bolts the background was a lighter purple like the lightning had created a haze. The design ranged all down both sides and the hood as well as on the back and side windows. When the bolts went over the glass they didn't stop, they just went over the tint, making the windows blend in seamlessly with the graphic design on the body panels. He gave a low whistle. "Nice."

Karr asked. "The car, or its owner?"

Knight grinned as he checked out the driver, another girl, with very dark red hair that fell down her back in curls, wearing a fancy black singlet that appeared to sparkle in the coruscating light and dark, flared jeans.

"Both," he replied, noting that she seemed to be watching over the Mustang next to her car as well

**************************************************

"What the hell are you doing here man?" the blond man asked as he stepped from behind the counter.

Knight grinned. "Nice to see you too Brian."

Brian returned the grin. "Been too long cuz. How's things in Miami bro?"

"Haven't been there for a while man," Knight replied, embracing Brian in a friendly hug.

**************************************************

The three Honda Civics approached from the rear of the truck. The first of the three vehicles pulled in front of it, the other two drawing level with the sides of the cab and holding position, green glow emanating from beneath the cars as the sunroof of the lead car opened, a figure emerging with a harpoon gun, and lining it up with the trucks passenger side window.

**************************************************

Knight studied the taller man as he strode down from the doorway. The guy was bigger than him, with rippling muscles, strong jaw line and a shaved head. Knight didn't fancy tackling him and was fortunate that Brian intervened first. "Dom wait up man," he said, stepping between them. "He's cool, I know him."

"Who the hell is he Brian?" the man replied, folding his arms across his chest, slowly and deliberately.

Brian grinned "Dom, this is Knight. Knight, this is the guy I told you about, Dom Toretto."

Knight eyed Dom suspiciously, and found he was getting the same look back from the bigger man.

**************************************************

"Whose he?" Knight asked Brian, nodding at the Asian guy with the dark haired girl, her back turned to him. Brian looked at him, a dark look passing over his features quickly –"Ricky Tran. The team has history with his family. The girl with him, I don't know much about. She drives for him, and she's English. That's about it. She hangs out with Tempest, you met her the other night."

"The girl with the storm car?"

"One and the same," Dom interrupted –"You know the English girl?"

"Ok, England's smaller than this place, but that doesn't mean everyone knows everyone," Knight replied a little irritably. Then the girl turned around, and he realised he did know her, the colour draining from his face and he stammered –"I gotta go," quickly as he saw recognition on her face. He backed up quickly, and slipped into Karr, starting the vehicles engine and shooting backwards with a squeal of tires, spinning the car round in a j-turn, and streaking off into the night.

**************************************************

"I saw him with Tran's bitch last night Dom," Vince said. Knight' jaw tightened, and he saw the 'here we go again' look on Nyssa's face as he turned and squared off to Vince. "What did you just say?"

**************************************************

Knight glanced out of the car window at the red RX-7 alongside the Trans-am. Dom's jaw was tight with concentration, then the car shot out in front. Knight cursed softly, and hit the turbo button, bringing Karr back alongside the other car.

**************************************************

"We meet again."

Jade smiled back . "So we do Mr Knight."

"Are you always this mysterious?"

Jade smiled slightly. "Nope."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"You tell me."

Knight shook his head and laughed. "So the Mustang is yours? You seem to have a thing for muscle cars."

Her smile widened. "It's all about the big block and the muscle baby," she stepped around him and regarded the Trans-am coolly. "Two thousand and two model right? Trans-am Firehawk? V-eight engine, three hundred fifty five horses?"

"Before modifications, yeah."

"WS Six or Seven?"

"Seven."

Jade tilted her glasses down below her eyes. "Rare. So..."

"So?"

"So do you want to race it?" she asked, a sly smile on her face.

Knight nodded. "You're on."

**************************************************

The Honda whined as Tran pulled up, and stepped out of the vehicle, approaching Knight furiously. "So you think you can just blow into town, and start to change things, that you can just do what you want?"

"I haven't changed anything," Knight replied easily. "Not yet."

"Yet huh?" Tran replied. "Now what does that mean I wonder?"

Knight's tone turned cold. "Means I'm about to change something if you don't get out of my face."

Ricky laughed coldly. "You really think you can make me do anything?"

Knight met the cold gaze wordlessly, and stared Tran down. "Try me," and started to back away, not breaking the other man's stare.

"Stay out of my business," Tran called after him. "Personal or otherwise."

Knight whirled back around. "Believe me, if I want to stick my nose in your business, I'm going to."

"What are my business dealings to do with the likes of you," Tran asked, giving Knight a superior smirk as they stared each other down. Knight returned the smile with an icy one of his own. "Call it professional interest."

**************************************************

"We need to stop them," Knight stated, trying to weave the supercar around the Civic in front. The Civic matched him, blocking off his attempts to get around. The third Civic had dropped back, and was spraying the Trans-am rear with bullets, attempting to shoot out the vehicles tires.

In the meantime, the front Civic had dropped back until its tail was almost against the front of the truck, the second occupant climbing out of the sunroof. Knight narrowed his eyes and began to feint right. The second Civic began to do the same, as Knight slammed left, and hit the gas, the Trans-am's nose connecting with the Civic's rear quarter

**************************************************

"He's getting away," Karr reported, sounding a little vexed. Knight growled. "Like hell he is," and hit the pursuit button, the black and silver Trans-am surging forward after the other car.

**************************************************

With a roar, the Trans-am leapt into the air, sailing over the police cars, landing with a thud on the other side, and accelerating away quickly.

_**Knight Rider, a shadowy flight into the dangerous world of a man, who does not exist.**_


End file.
